


In the Clouds

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fendraaa, i just wanted to explore what happened until the ep, okay but the episode was beautiful, spoilers for 'beaks in the shell!'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: "I'm going to help find your breakthrough," Fenton says earnestly."And then I'll leave FOWL," Gandra says immediately, because no matter how many people she'll remember in FOWL, the actual lunacy of the agency wouldn't be worth it.---Or, Fenton and Gandra make a deal, and the cloud (and their relationship) starts to develop.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	In the Clouds

When Fenton finds out Gandra is in FOWL, it’s unprecedented. They run into each other precisely twice before he finds out, and it’s suddenly so clear why she had rejected (more like run away from) his offer on going for another date.

“You’re not a good person,” he says, and it's more of a confirmation to himself than a statement. “You’re not a good person,” he repeats, and he realises he’s shaking.

“I’m not a good person,” Gandra mumbles back, and she has a circuit in her hand, one if connected to the right wire will cause a major power outage. 

She looks away, and she feels a little ashamed, to say in the least.

“Why?”

Gandra looks up at him again, and she thinks it’s a little like a movie, with the wind whipping in her hair. “I needed it.”

“To go bad?”

“To have my work funded, suit.” And she says it with such finalty, that Fenton’s a little startled.

They’re in an alley right now, and Gandra’s hands are tucked in her coat pocket. Within a few seconds, Fenton dismantles his suit and stands in front of her. “Mr. McDuck might fund your work.”

“It’s too dangerous, Fenton.”

“Dr. Gearloose is dangerous,” Fenton gently takes her hands in his, and Gandra squeezes them back, “Don’t tell him that though. I haven’t got much job security as of now,” he chuckles.

Gandra smiles, a small, sad smile, and shakes her head. “I still don’t suck up to billionaires, Fenton.” She says his name, his _real_ name, and that means she’s serious. Fenton nods at her in return.

They walk in silence through the alley, and it’s already night, but neither of them are afraid of any alley criminals. After all, one of them is an agent who can channel electricity, and the other is Gizmoduck. 

What they’re _actually_ afraid of though, is the feelings that have suddenly resurfaced in the most inconvenient time possible.

“We can’t be seen together,” Fenton suddenly says, and he sounds so upset that Gandra feels worse. “And even if we don’t date, I still think I want to be your friend, you know? Is that too much to ask?”

Gandra doesn’t say anything, and Fenton continues. “And that’s stupid!” he runs a hand over his face, “you’re not a good person, and I still want to be your friend, and it’s not just because you're smart and pretty but because you seem to _understand_ me where others can’t. You get what I mean?”

“You think I’m pretty?” Gandra’s weak attempt at a joke is met by a glare from Fenton, and Gandra glances at the ground. “I get what you mean though,” she says, “I’ve always thought that if someone accepts me for a better position I like, I’d do it. Or at least if I had a significant breakthrough that I could support myself on, I’d leave FOWL. But FOWL stayed with me when others didn’t.”

"They got you?"

"I won't say that. But at least I'm a bad person like them, right? Causing destruction where it isn't needed." And that's when it hits Fenton. He watches Gandra continue rambling nervously, talking about her friends there, her life there, her _livelihood_ there.

And then he interrupts her. "You're not a bad person."

Gandra suddenly stops, and she's looking at him now, bewildered and wide-eyed.

"You're not a bad person!" he says again, and he's grinning while Gandra is just as confused as before.

The third time he says she's not a bad person, he's pulled her into a hug, his face buried in her hair and Gandra can't tell if he's still sane.

"Suit!" Gandra laughs when he lifts her off the ground and twirls her around once, and she's pretty sure by now that he's insane. He puts her down immediately, a smile on his face, and she's still confused.

"What?"

"So, see," Fenton begins, "'Bad' people aren't good."

" _Wow,_ what a revelation!" Gandra jokes, and Fenton shakes his head.

"Wait, listen! You have your limits, right? And there are certain things and people you care about too, right? But bad people don't care."

"That's kinda unfair to my friends in FOWL, suit. Especially Pepper," Gandra says, and Fenton rolls his eyes at her.

"No, just- FOWL is bad by name, but the agents? Some of you are just morally grey!"

" _Morally gr_ \- Fenton, FOWL isn't really that simple."

"But that still doesn't mean you're _bad_ , Gandra," Fenton's voice sounds so honest, that Gandra almost believes him. "If, right now, you didn't care about anyone or anything there, and you got a job of your choice elsewhere, would you leave FOWL?"

"Wh-"

"Gandra, just answer me."

"Yes."

They spend another good five minutes debating if she's good or bad, or just morally grey, and it's a little hilarious, Gandra thinks. How this young man who she has met hardly thrice is so set on her _not_ being a bad person, while she defends the opposite.

And then, after a while, she gives in. Because she's grasping onto strings now, and Fenton has far too many valid points for her liking.

But it's the deal that convinces her the most.

"I'm going to help find your breakthrough," Fenton says earnestly.

"And then I'll leave FOWL," Gandra says immediately, because no matter how many people she'll remember in FOWL, the actual lunacy of the agency wouldn't be worth it.

They shake hands on it for formality’s sake, and then burst out laughing together, because they’re past the stage of formal. A few sarcastic quips along with a good load of rambling, they make their way to the end of the alley, making plans on a possible meeting in the close future.

They missed this.

* * *

They start meeting up more often somewhere along the line. The idea for the cloud is set, and they're still writing the programs.

"For a girl, your handwriting isn't that neat," Fenton remarks, and Gandra shoves him with her elbow. Fenton ruffles her hair, messing it up just enough.

"Like yours is so beautiful. Now help me with this code will you? I'm not sure if it's right."

They spend many days at Gandra's apartment building the cloud, mainly because neither of them are available most of the time. But Fenton also tries to keep up with most of his professional work, and Huey gladly helps.

"Fenton?"

"Yes, Huey?"

"I think you're lacking sleep. You seem pretty distracted."

"Oh no, no, just- a lot of work?"

That was one more thing. He's been missing sleep due to his multiple projects, and he's been lying about them to the others. He isn't sure how long he can keep this up. Gandra knows this, however, and lets him sleep while she works, occasionally helping him with his projects from the lab too.

("Because I can sleep in the FOWL base," she says, but Fenton’s already curled up against her shoulder, and she fondly runs a hand through his hair.)

It takes months of toiling, and planning, and replanning, but by the end of a few months, when they insert the chip into Gizmoduck’s helmet for what seems to be the millionth time, it works.

“Fenton, what can you see?" Gandra says excitedly.

"It's pink and orange? Oh! And there's a floor too! Wait I think I just summoned a- oh no."

And two seconds later, Fenton's on the floor, having been knocked down by a non-existent force. Gandra's kneeling down beside him, her eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion.

"I'm trying it once too, just to confirm it myself."

She's knocked down by the same force, and gets back up immediately.

"Glitches," she mutters. "At least I'm in the world now."

"I think it's glitching when we're trying to pull something into 4D space," Fenton says, and Gandra nods.

They spend another night rewriting the codes, and fall asleep somewhere along the way. Fenton wakes up first, his mind immediately goes to the excuses he'll have to give to his mother and Dr. Gearloose.

And then he sees Gandra beside him, her arms tucked neatly beneath her head. Tucking away a stray strand of hair falling across her face, he finishes one last code before he leaves. She's beautiful, he thinks on the way home.

And then he realises they're not dating, and he slaps his forehead.

* * *

They start dating somewhere along the line. Gandra ends up being the one who blurts out she’s ‘probably in love with him or something’, and Fenton looks extremely surprised. But before Gandra can take her words back, Fenton’s already hugging her, mumbling he feels the same into her neck.

So when Fenton earns his doctor’s degree (arguably), he rushes to her, holding her hands tenderly and rambling excitedly about how he’s now a full-time employee, and that he’s going to be _paid_ , and that _‘Mamá will be so proud’_ , Gandra congratulates him wholeheartedly. Because she’s proud of him too.

“Does that mean we get to insult Dr. Gearloose behind his back?”

“Why would you- Gandra, stop laughing!”

Their project starts to develop better too, and they’re so elated because _they’re_ _almost_ _there_. Soon, they end up meeting each other through the cloud more often than not, and the glitches start to fade away yet they’re still there.

Hopefully, they’ll be able to fix that in time.

"We'll show this to the public soon, I guess."

And over the period of the next few months, this little world they created between them becomes a secret spot to meet each other, to hide away from responsibility and just be who they are. Gandra says they should make another cloud for themselves, and Fenton shrugs, but doesn't seem to dismiss the idea.

They're seated on the floor of the cloud when Gandra finally speaks.

"I've sent in a note to the High Command," she says wearily.

Fenton sends her a worried glance. "What did they say?"

"I- I don't know?" Gandra laughs harshly, putting her head in her hands. "A part of me is scared they won't agree, and I'll have to be stuck there forever and-"

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," Fenton says, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, if they don't agree about you leaving the agency, I'll break in and save you. I'm Gizmoduck."

"Prince Charming, huh?" Gandra smiles, lightly punching him on his arm. Fenton beams back at her, and hugs her from the side.

"So you'll be my princess?"

"Ew, Fenton!" Gandra laughs. "Maybe _I'll_ be the prince, and _you_ can be my princess."

"Whatever you say, Gandra." And when Fenton lightly pecks her on the cheek, Gandra shoves him roughly, and they're both clutching their stomachs and _laughing_. Because, they figure, they're in love.

And they'll get through this together.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me @your-local-semi-nerd on tumblr :))


End file.
